AllyAustin
by ilovefanficton345
Summary: A good AUSLLY classic
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I dont own Austin and Ally or anything else:) Ally**'s POV: I was waitng outside the door for Trish . Trish told me she needed to tell me something important . Trish walked outside and jumped into my red convertible that inside everything was coverd with music notes from the steering wheel to the seats. "So where do you want to go " I asked "Your house if thats ok with you" Trish said " Sure but we're going to have to go up to my tree house because my dad is practicing the accordian so he'll be making such a ruckess" I said . Trish nodded yes . I drove up to my house, we walked inside and said hi to my dad and went to the treehouse. " So what you want tell me"I asked . I heard Trish's phone ring " it's your boyfriend Dez" and it went on forever because Trish wanted to listen to his voice and about 100 times later she answerd it . " Hey baby, did you ask Ally if she liked Austin" said Dez in the phone , "No we'll pick you up in 10 mins. so we both can ask her" said Trish. Dez hung up ." Ally" Trish said " Dez and I.." " are dating" I finished her sentence . "Can we pick up Dez" Trish asked "Sure"I smiled . We drove and picked up Dez and went back to my house and then went back up to the treehouse. Dez kept staring at me ."what " I said " Do you like Austin" Dez blurted out ." I thought for a moment " Yes " I blurted out . "Tell him that " Trish said. Dez dialed his number. Austin's POV: lets not talk about it drama we could live without it catch a wave if were bored..." the phone rang . I searched for my phone and then remenbered i had it in his hand ."hey Dez what up?" i said Ally answered "Austin..." I heard the phone drop and a body fall on the floor, then Dez answered the phone " Bro Ally was trying to tell you she's in love with you but got to scared and then fainted but she's going to the hosptial right now". "What hospital is it" i asked " Michell Motgomerey King Memorial Hospital" Dez answered. I drove to "Michelle Motgomerey King Memorial Hospital" . "Can you please show me where Ally Dawson is roomed"i asked. I walked into room 345 where Trish and Dez where watching Ally sleep when they saw me come in they told me something while crying " Austin! ALLY GOT PUT INTO A COMA!". I felt tears fill up in my eyes. " I'll stay with her" i said . The next day at about 6:30 pm Ally eyes started to flutter open. She looked so hot I couldnt freakin resit so the next thing I know my lips where conected to hers and I licked around her lips . She pulled me closer so close the doctor had to pry us apart. "You can take her home right now" the doctor said I told her and I also told her I'll pick her up bridal style. "I have one question , are you my boyfriend cause your hot" Ally asked " Yes" i answered . Then Ally started singing " I GOT A HOT BOYFRIEND!" it was so cute. I picked her up grabbed her bag and we left "I'm signing out Ally Serena Dawson", "Go right ahead " she smiled . We went into my blue convertible that was covered with musical instruments from head to toe. We went back to the Sonic Boom where Dez and Trish had everything said "WELCOME HOME ALLY!" ''Trish ,Dez Thank you!"ally said "so what do we have here " Dez smirked "We are going to Ichiban Steakhouse for Alls welcome home! i said AU: Just to remenber I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Thank you all that read Chapter 1 . P.S I dont own anything **_**Ally's Pov**_** "Really" I was excited basically I was jumping for joy. ''Go get into something beautiful and we'll go'' Austin said "Okay" me and Trish said . I went to my house got this beautiful dreess and shoes and went to Trishes house for makeup. While Trish was getting dressed I was trying to write a song for Austin . But I couldnt . " Im finshed" Trish said , She was wearing a green strapless dress that had diamonds on it , alot of green eyeshadow , and gray heels , s he lookked like she belonged with Dez . " Go change " Trish said . About 20 minutes later I found Trish reading my book. " What do you thhink your doing " I asked with a sarchastic voice . " Ohh noth..WOW! " Trish said . I was wearing a one shoulder red dress with black music notes and i had my hair straightend and I had lots of red eyeshadow on and I also had black heels . " Ready to go " Trish asked " ya just let me call Austin" I said. I dialed his number **_**Austin's Pov**_** " lets not talk about it drama we could live without it ..." AU: Sorry I had to end it i had to give my animal food! **


	3. Chapter 3

Au: Thanks for the reviews , dont own anything Allys Pov  Austin then watched me walk all googly eyes , and then he greeted me , and opened the door for me , Such a gentlemen . Allys Pov , Still!  " Hey " I told him sweetly " Hi Beautiful , got you something " he said like he was my boyfriend he handed me a red box with a yellow ribbon tied to it "Thanks " i said , handing him a big box witha yellow box and red ribbon tied to it " Thanks , how bout this we open them after dinner , but i got you 1 more thing " "Do you mind" he said taking a red and yellow flower corsage out of the box "" No at all" i said smiling , then he slipped it on my wrist. " So Ally " he said like can i ask you something look . " So Austin" i said curious . " do you like me , cause i like you " he asked "Actually I love you " i said scared " I love you more" he said holding my hand " your my boyfriend " i asked " and you my girlfriend " he said  Austins Pov  "Were here " i said We walked in , showed us our table . " He'll take care of you I promise , got to go potty **To be continued Sorry this was so short . I had a sister that needing this laptop . Soory GEEZ ! I 3 AUSTIN AND ALLY**


End file.
